


Malapropism

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [939]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What has Tony done to land himself in the hospital this time?





	Malapropism

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/26/2001 for the word [malapropism](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/26/malapropism).
> 
> malapropism  
> An act or habit of misusing words ridiculously,esp. by the confusion of words that are similar in sound.  
> An example of such misuse.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #561 Trauma.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Malapropism

Tony hated the hospital. The only time he ever willingly went to one was during the dark period in his life when he was dating Jeanne Benoit for a mission. You’d think the reason he didn’t want to go to the hospital was due to emotional trauma from the way the mission with Jeanne Benoit ended, but no he’d been traumatized by hospitals long before that.

It probably had something to do with his abusive childhood and how the hospitals never really brought relief from that. Plus, he’d seen too many people die in a hospital. Still apparently, he’d landed himself in the hospital again. He wracked his brain trying to figure out what had happened to land him there this time.

The only thing his mind was conjuring up though was that he'd heard Ziva use a malapropism and then nothing after that. He thought she'd said it's a piece of pie, which he's been distracted translating to a piece of cake whenever whatever happened that landed him in the hospital occurred. Just where was that doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
